Pottercénico
by chamare
Summary: La vida de Lily Evans, siempre pacífica y tranquila, cambia cuando James Potter aparece en su escuela. Mundo Muggle, versión sin magia :


Capítulo I

Había una vez, en una ciudad lejana (Inglaterra), vivía yo, Lily con mi mamá, papá y mi odiosa hermana Petunia.

Mi mamá se llama Elizabeth, es pelirroja como yo y tiene ojos celestes, lo que heredó Petunia. Le encanta ir de compras, es su hobbie favorito y único, siempre nos da dinero y deja que nos compremos lo que queramos. Eso es divertido en cierta forma, pero duele en la forma que no nos presta atención. Mi papá se llama Robert, es rubio como Petunia y sus ojos son verdes, como los míos. Es muy cariñoso, comprensivo y gracioso. Él sí que nos presta atención, pero últimamente ha estado viajando frecuentemente debido a su trabajo. Ahora lo veo sólo dos veces al mes.

Petunia es mi hermana mayor, me lleva dos años.

Ella es mejor que yo en todo—menos el estudio--: tiene muchas amigas, es la preferida de todas las profesoras, está en el equipo de porristas en mi colegio, ha tenido muchos novios, es buena en deportes… hasta físicamente es mejor que yo: es muy bonita, es rubia con ojos celestes y es alta. Es la chica perfecta (para los chicos): dicen que es demasiado bonita, que no hay un sólo chico que no le haya gustado (hasta los de mi salón se mueren por ella), tiene el cuerpo perfecto (para ellos) y en fin… todos se deshacen por ella. Pero es muy superficial. Es insoportable. Se cree la mejor y me trata como un bicho raro. Pero qué voy a hacer, es mi hermana.

Yo, en cambio, soy pelirroja—mi pelo es muy, muy oscuro—con ojos verdes, de estatura normal y delgada, bueno, más bien flacucha.

Tengo a mis mejores amigas que me apoyan y me encanta el atletismo porque soy muy rápida.

Les voy a contar sobre mis queridísimas mejores amigas: Julliane Benson, Giana Dashwood, Emily Harrison y Kristen Paterson. Las cinco somos muy amigas desde que entramos al colegio.

Julliane es muy dulce. Le decimos Jullie. Es tímida, pero cuando la conoces bien, te das cuenta que tiene una riqueza inmensa en su interior. Físicamente, tiene el pelo castaño claro (casi rubio), enrulado, los ojos con una combinación de azul y verde, es delgada, de estatura alta y nariz respingada. Los chicos se mueren por ella pero ella no les hace caso por su timidez. No es muy inteligente, pero le encanta la música. Adora y ama como a su propia vida a Freda Payne, una cantante estadounidense. La verdad es que la admira mucho, pero creo que alguien no debe "amar" a una celebridad. Y eso se lo hemos estado repitiendo bastante, pero no nos hace caso.

Giana: Le decimos "GiGi". Es tranquila y pasiva, cuando se aloca es muy… alocada. Como he dicho, es calmada, pero cuando se enoja es mejor no estar cerca, es muy temperamental. Nada como un rayo, realmente nada bien; siempre queda entre las primeras en los campeonatos del colegio. Es bellísima, tiene el cabello castaño oscurísimo liso, lo lleva siempre suelto con una hebilla, me encanta. Sus ojos son de un color gris particular, con líneas negras. Es delgada y ganó una vez un concurso de belleza dentro de mi salón de clases. Es en la que más puedo confiar y da unos excelentes consejos, le he contado todos, absolutamente TODOS mis secretos.

Emily tiene un carácter bastante manipulable con los conocidos, pero se hace respetar por los desconocidos. Hace atletismo conmigo, es mejor que yo y su especialidad es el salto largo, ya que tiene piernas largas.

Su cabello es castaño lacio hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, tiene ojos pardos y labios gruesos. Usa frenos en la boca. La hace ver un poco "nerd", pero igual se ve bien de todos modos. Usa anteojos. Le encanta hacer bromas y se ríe bastante. Es muy sentimental y enamoradiza. Un chico le dice algo y ella se derrite… Aunque últimamente ya no se derrite tanto por los chicos porque está completamente enamorada de uno en especial. Y tengo que convencerla para que me diga quién es el afortunado.

Kristen… ay Kristen, qué puedo decir. Kris es la más normal de todas, porque dime, ¿cuándo has visto a alguien afanada con una celebridad (a morir), a una persona tan temperamental, a otra celosa de su hermana y a una chica tan enamoradiza? Es la más rebelde de las cinco, es muy divertida y activa, pero no con los estudios, no estudia nunca pero sale muy bien con sus notas, no sé cómo lo hace. Le encanta cantar, se entiende muy bien con Jullie: ella canta y Jullie se encarga de la música. A veces es demasiado extrovertida, pero es buena persona y muy alegre. Lleva el pelo dorado con ondas suelto sujetado siempre con una bincha, le llega a media espalda, prefiero mil veces su cabello que el mío pelirrojo (no es que quiera insinuar de que el pelirrojo es feo, sólo que el mío es realmente repugnante). Tiene unos preciosos ojos color caramelo con unas líneas raras como doradas o algo así. Siempre está ocupada los fines de semana. Siempre tiene planes. Pero siempre la pasamos con ella porque jamás nos deja de lado. Cada vez que tienes un problema o estás media deprimida, ella intenta animarte. Siempre te saca de problemas y se culpa a ella misma para que tú no te metas en líos: se sacrifica.

Bueno, dejando el tema de mis mejores y fieles amigas, les cuento más sobre ni persona:

Nací el 30 de marzo de 1960, estamos en 1973, por lo tanto, tengo 13 años.

Estudio en el colegio "Hogwarts", donde nos conocimos mis amigas y yo nos conocimos… ¡Ay! Siempre acabo hablando de ellas…

Bueno… me quedaré ahí hasta tener 17 años, y nos enseñan muchas materias, todas son obligatorias. A pesar de todo lo que he dicho, amo mi colegio y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Biología, matemáticas, literatura, lenguaje, educación física, informática, historia, ciencias sociales, humanidades, trigonometría e inglés.

Mi asignatura favorita es literatura y también me gusta historia, pues las historias del pasado son muy interesantes. Además, me saco buenas calificaciones, pues soy inteligente… vamos, no estoy siendo presumida, simplemente lo soy.

Otra cosa de mi colegio… hay muchos chicos guapos. Ya sé que sólo soy una adolescente que no sabe nada de eso, pero te digo que son guapos…

Yo no soy una tonta enamorada de esos pavos, simplemente tengo que aceptarlo, son guapos. Pero hay un problema: son unos engreídos arrogantes, se creen los reyes del mundo. Son del grado de mi hermana, dos años mayor que yo.

Pasando de eso… tenemos que estar en el colegio a las ocho en punto de la mañana, si no, llegamos tarde. Termina a las tres de la tarde (el almuerzo de ahí es obligatorio), pero si te has apuntado en una actividad extracurricular, te vas a las cinco de la tarde.

Yo, como he dicho, practico el atletismo; soy rápida en distancias cortas pero no tengo mucha resistencia, a lo mucho corro 600 metros.

Otros datos de mí es que mi madrina es la amiga íntima de mi mamá: la mamá de uno de los chicos guapos de mi colegio, Remus Lupin, mi madrina es Sophia Lupin y mi padrino es su esposo. Son súper buenos, pero su hijo es un tonto.

Bueno, si me he olvidado de algo importante o no, lo iré diciendo conforme va pasando.

- - - - -

Siento un rayo de sol en mi cara, supongo que ya es hora de levantarme.

El reloj marca las seis y media de la mañana.

¡Rayos! Es demasiado temprano como para levantarme. Rayos tontos.

--¡Lillian, levántate! Mamá dice que ya es hora de que levantes tu gordo cuerpo de tu cama. A las siete en punto salimos…

¿Les dije que mi nombre completo es Lillian? ¡Es horrible!

Otra cosa horrible: mi colegio usa uniformes, sólo los días de paseo o días autorizados nos dejan usar nuestra ropa común y corriente.

Me pongo mi uniforme, que consiste en una falda azul oscura, una camisa blanca con el escudo en el bolsillo, y una corbata azul con rallas blancas. En verdad no es tan feo, hay algunos que son vestidos hasta los tobillos, ¡espantoso!

Bueno, voy al baño, que está vacío, pues Petunia se demora milenios en cambiarse. Me hago mi trenza de siempre, para disimular un poco mi pelo, me lavo la cara con agua helada y me cepillo.

Bajo a la cocina y ahí está mi mamá haciendo el desayuno, sus famosas tortillas de huevo con jamón y queso, la leche que a mi me gusta y las tostadas fritas en la sartén. Es verdad que no le gusta hacer las cosas de la casa, pero Pauli (la mujer que trabaja en mi casa) no sabe cocinar bien el desayuno.

Desayuno mientras Petunia se arregla por acá, por allá y por el otro lado.

El bus todavía no llega a l parada; pues sí, estás en lo correcto, es obligatorio es al colegio en uno de esos autobuses.

Mis amigas ya están sentadas esperándome con cara de aburridas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que había llegado, me saludaron alegremente.

-¡Hola Lily, por fin llegas!

-Perdón, pero yo no me levanto a las seis de la mañana para llegar aquí a las siete y cuarto… tienen que aprender a cambiarse y alistarse más rápido.—le respondí a Gigi.

-Ahora que estamos todas, les tengo que contar un chisme que escuché: dicen que una familia noble y millonaria ha regresado a Londres después de vivir ocho años en Francia y tienen un hijo que tiene 13 años, como nosotras, y lo meterán a nuestro colegio después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Son los… ¿Patter? ¿Pottar? Algo así…

-¿Serán los Potter?

-Como siempre, Emily tiene la razón…

Todas nos reímos por el comentario Kris.

Después, seguimos conversando de tonterías (como siempre) durante todo el camino, hablamos de las novedades del verano, pues hoy es el primer día de colegio, 1 de setiembre, y comienzan las responsabilidades y tareas, pero las amistades se consolidan y se hacen más fuertes.

Cuando llegamos, luego de sólo diez minutos, empezamos a ver el grandioso castillo de Hogwarts, al costado del lago, el jardín, la cancha de fútbol y la pista atlética.

Bueno, como he dicho, todos los días veíamos lo mismo, así que había perdido un poco el efecto de la maravillosidad.

Otra cosa, a partir de quinto curso los alumnos se quedaban en Hogwarts como un internado, o sea, "vivían" ahí. Las vacaciones también eran para Navidad, regresaban a casa el 20 de diciembre hasta el 5 de enero. Por eso Petunia se demoró tanto en bajar… su mochila pesaba demasiado… como siempre, no es posible que siempre tenga que llevar toda su ropa y sus cosas, sin contar el maquillaje que eso le lleva otra maleta…

Yo no puedo esperar a estar en quinto, vivir con mis amigas sería lo máximo, aunque dicen que la convivencia lo malogra todo, no me importa, estoy segura de que podremos superarlo todas juntas.

Sigo: cada año hacemos un viaje a alguna playa o campo o pueblo a unos 30 km. De aquí, para divertirnos y conocer lo que nos rodea. Este año mi curso se va a una playa que se llama… no sé cómo se llama, soy algo distraída…

También, te cuento quién es el director de mi preciado colegio, Albus Dumbledore, que lo dirige espectacularmente con una sabiduría envidiable.

Además, te voy a contar cómo es Hogwarts: es un castillo súper grande, y los alumnos se dividen por casas: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff en honor a sus fundadores. Bueno, esto te lo dicen en segundo año, cuando tienes 12 años, pues cada casa se selecciona por sus capacidades y cualidades. Luego de un año estudiando acá, los profesores te conocen y pueden saber en qué casa quedarías mejor.

Slytherin es la casa de los astutos; Ravenclaw de lo inteligentes; Gryffindor de los valientes; y Hufflepuff de los del buen corazón.

Mis amigas y yo quedamos en Gryffindor, y estamos muy orgullosas de eso.

Cada alumno que pertenece a una casa gana o/y pierde puntos por sus buenas y malas acciones respectivamente. También se ganan puntos en los campeonatos de fútbol y atletismo.

Cada casa tiene una Sala Común, donde hacemos los deberes, conversamos o simplemente vagamos. Ahí estamos todos normalmente, los que viven ahí o no, hay unas escaleras para subir los cuartos.

Hay un Gran Comedor, donde comemos el almuerzo, y desayunan, almuerzan y cenan los mayores; los profesores tienen su propia mesa; las casas tienen mesas diferentes. Hay jefes de las casas, de Slytherin es el profesor Slughorn; de Ravenclaw es el profesor Flittwick; de Gryffindor es la profesora McGonagall; y de Hufflepuff la profesora Sprout.

AMO a mi colegio y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Un momento, estoy viendo a un chico que no ha venido nunca al Hogwarts y se está juntando con Black… oh, oh. Creo que la mala influencia está ganando terreno… ése debe ser Potter, el hijo de los nobles millonarios que regresaron después de vivir ocho años en Francia…¿o eran nueve? No me acuerdo…

Como sea, te lo voy a describir, pues vale la pena.

Debe de ser de mi estatura, o tal vez un poco más alto que yo, tiene el pelo negro alborotado que parece que no ha sido peinado desde hace dos meses, usa lentes redondos (que le hacen ver intelectual), es delgado pero musculoso, y tiene los labios finos y delgados. Tiene la piel blanca, aunque no tanto como la mía… está más bronceado que yo.

-¿Ese es el hijo Potter?—pregunté disimuladamente señalando con la cabeza al que creo que era el nombrado.

-Supongo… y es guapo…

-Por supuesto, pero no podemos dejarnos guiar por los gustos de nuestra querida Emily… que le gustan todos y ninguno es feo o no-guapo…-dijo Jullie bromeando y comenzando a reír.

-Nada que ver, lo que pasa es que tú tienes los gustos raros, muy raros.

-Sí, claro, es que Emily le encuentra el lado bonito a cada persona, ¿no? Como por ejemplo, a Eric Stewart, ¿se acuerdan de él? Lo único bonito que tenía era su maleta.

-Si, tienes razón, GiGi, ése no era nada bueno ni alegre ni interesante, me habló todo el rato de los tipos de gusanos que tenía como mascotas—resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Aunque al final me sirvió un poco para Biología!

-Bueno, chicas, nuestra primera hora es Historia junto con Ravenclaw—me apresuré a decir para no llegar tarde-. Es mejor que vayamos yendo si no queremos un discurso de primer día de colegio.

Las cinco nos encaminamos mirando fijamente mi horario con las cabezas juntas.

Pero creo que nos concentramos demasiado, pues no escuchamos una voz muy cerca que se despedía de algunas personas y se volteaba y…

_¡PUMMM!_

Caímos todos nosotros y nuestras cosas quedaron desparramadas por tener las mochilas abiertas con los libros que salían por no tener espacio.

La caída había sido como un juego de boliches a la hora que haces una chuza. El niño había chocado conmigo, que estaba al centro, yo me había balanceado antes de caer botando así a Giana y Jullie, que estaban a mis costados. Jullie se apoyó en Kristen, pero fue tan rápido que se cayeron las dos juntas. Giana se tiró encima de Emily, que terminó arriba de mí y debajo de GiGi. El culpable de todo este desastre yacía a un metro de nosotras, mirándose las manos que, en su caída, se habían raspado. Jullie y Kris tenían pequeños cortes en los brazos, pero no les hacían caso, pues estaban ocupadas riéndose. Emily y Giana, las muy suertudas, no se hicieron nada, pues estaban bien cómodas encima mío. Yo tenía un corte en la barbilla y un raspón en la mejilla.

Apenas fui consciente de esto, mi primera reacción fue de disculpas, pues él no tenía la culpa de que estuviéramos desconcentradas en nuestro caminar.

-¿Pero qué es lo que les pasa? ¿¡Es que acaso están tan metidas en su tonto horario que no se pueden fijar por donde caminan?!

-Yo…--Jullie había empezado a disculparse, pero yo la interrumpí. ¿Quién era él para decirnos eso? La furia se fue apoderando de mí conforme pasaba el tiempo. Era él quien tenía que disculparse.

-¿¡Perdón?! No somos nosotras la que tenemos que disculparnos, tendrías que ser tú. ¿Te crees con derecho a votarnos como si fuéramos latas de juego y después a decir que nos tenemos que fijar por donde caminamos? Fuiste tú el que volteó bruscamente y se chocó contra nosotras desparramándonos y fuiste tú el que hizo que nuestras cosas volaran por todo el jardín. Así que no me vengas con preguntarnos qué nos pasa. ¿¡Me entendiste?!

-Pues no, no te entendí nada, hablas como un tomate hueco. Pelirroja

Ugh, punto bajo.

-Y tú hablas como un arrogante presumido. Pelinegro—no sabía qué decir. Recogí mi mochila y mis libros y me fui lanzándole mi trenza y dándole la espalda dramáticamente. Cuando iba a cinco pasos, escuché a mis amigas cogiendo sus cosas y siguiéndome.

-Uh… primer encuentro = fatal. No creo que le simpaticemos muy bien—oí a Emily susurrar. Lo del primer encuentro fue porque el niño con el que nos chocamos era Potter, el chico que había venido a conocer el colegio. Y a las personas. Ugh. Mejor, así quizá se quiere cambiar de colegio…

Caminamos en silencio hasta el vestíbulo y subimos las escaleras hasta en tercer piso y nos dirigimos al aula de Historia, el aula 7.

El profesor Binns nos esperaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo con ninguna expresión en la cara.

Sonreí. Estaba lista para empezar el tercer año de aventuras en Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Dejen reviews, por favor!!!**_


End file.
